SuperPsych
by Fangurl5214
Summary: What happens when Cas tells Sam and Dean that Cain is still alive but resides in another universe? Read as Sam and Dean travel to the Psych universe and meet 2 strange characters, Shawn and Gus! Full summary inside Rated T for language. (characters may a bit OOC at times because there are 2 authors)
1. Chapter 1

When Castiel comes to Sam and Dean and tells them that Cain is still alive, the brothers are unsure of what to do. They were positive that Cain had been killed but instead Castiel sends them back in time to a different universe where Cain is known as a man named Carlton Lassiter and works for the Santa Barbara Police Department. He still bears the Mark, making him dangerous and the Winchester brothers race to find out how to help him before he can hurt anybody with the assistance of some new friends: Shawn Spencer, the police department's head psychic, and Burton Guster, Shawn's best friend. Will they be able to work together to save Lassiter? Or will it all be for nothing?

"Well Sammy, that's one less nasty son of a bitch in this world," Dean said, throwing his gun in the hidden compartment in the trunk of the Impala before slamming both doors shut. Sam nodded in agreement and rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the soreness in his muscles.

"You wanna grab some dinner before heading back to the motel?" Dean asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket and opening the car door. He looked over the top of the Impala at his younger brother, awaiting his response. Sam smiled mischievously back at him.

"As long as I get to pick the restaurant," he smirked, pointing a finger at his older brother. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No way, dude. You always get rabbit food!" Dean exclaimed. Sam shrugged, putting on his best puppy dog face. Trying to ignore him, Dean finally gave in and sighed loudly.

"Ugh! Fine, you can pick the restaurant," he muttered. Sam pumped his fist in the air, happy with his success. He swung open the car door and was about to get in when a deep voice interrupted him.

"Sam, Dean. I need your help." The two brothers turned to see Castiel standing in front of the Impala, wearing his dirty trench coat and crooked blue tie like always. Dean raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"With what, Cas?" he wondered, slamming the door shut and striding over to the angel before crossing his arms. Sam followed, confusion clearly present on his face.

Cas glanced at both boys before sighing and gazing down at the ground. "To be honest, I don't really know exactly what it is," he admitted, raising his head to look at them again. Sam and Dean shared their own confused glance before turning back to Castiel.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam questioned. Cas sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I mean, that Cain is back but he's not exactly, well...Cain," Castiel tried, doing his best to explain. Dean frowned at the angel's statement. "He's a man named Carlton Lassiter and he works at the Santa Barbara Police Department in California. He looks like Cain and he has the Mark, and he's showing signs of aggression and violence. He's dangerous and I need you two to take care of him."

Dean nodded, understanding the situation a little bit better. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, clearly not pleased that Cain was back. "Alright. What do we need to do?" Dean asked, ready for whatever challenge lay ahead. Cas stepped closer to the brothers and placed two fingers on both of their foreheads.

"He's in a different universe and time frame so I'll have to send you to him. Good luck guys," Castiel told them before zapping them to their destination. The brothers felt a sickening jolt in their stomachs before looking around to see themselves in a totally different place than where they previously were.

It was sunnier here and palm trees lined the edges of roads and sidewalks. Dean and Sam glanced around in confusion, eyes wide as they took in their surroundings. Sam nudged his brother's shoulder when he noticed something in front of him.

"Dean, look. You think this is the place Cas was talking about?" Sam pointed toward the tan building that stood in front of them. Dean read the letters above the entrance: 'Santa Barbara Police Department'.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Dean replied, nodding his head. He then noticed something was missing and turned around to search for it.

"Wait, where's Baby?!" Dean practically screeched, causing Sam to flinch at the pitch of his brother's voice. Dean frantically turned in circles, looking for his beloved car.

"Dean, calm down! It's probably still with Cas!" Sam tried to reassure his brother but Dean wouldn't have it. He narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils at his younger sibling.

"First of all, Baby is not an 'it'. SHE is missing and we can't do anything without her because all our weapons are-oh wait, there she is." Dean stopped in the middle of his rant, having spotted the Impala and racing over to it. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head before following closely behind.

The Impala was parked across the street from the police department and Dean mentally thanked Cas for remembering to send it with them. He jogged over to the trunk and opened it up, as well as the secret compartment. Pulling out two loaded guns, he tossed one to Sam before shoving the other in his waist band, making sure it was hidden by his jacket.

"Dean, what are you doing? We don't need these," Sam said, pulling his signature bitch-face. Dean frowned back at him.

"Look, if Cain really is back then that means he's dangerous and since he's a police officer here, he'll already have a weapon. We need something to defend ourselves, just in case anything happens," Dean explained, closing the trunk and making sure it was locked before heading across the street. Sam sighed, seeing his brother's point, and hid the gun before catching up with Dean.

The two brothers walked up the entrance steps and opened the door, stepping inside. They glanced around cautiously at all the uniformed officers that milled about the place. They never had been comfortable in police departments.

Carefully sneaking around the front desk so they wouldn't have to sign in, Sam and Dean made their way down the halls of the building. It had large arches above their heads and every desk that lined both walls was occupied by an officer working on their own case.

"I don't like it here, Sammy," Dean muttered, glancing around nervously. So far, no one had suspected their presence.

"I know. I don't either. Let's just get this over with," Sam whispered back before continuing ahead. A pretty blonde woman suddenly stepped in front of them, halting them in their tracks.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, her arms crossed over her chest. Dean immediately went into 'flirt mode' and stepped forward, a wide grin on his face.

"Yes you can, actually. We're looking for a Carlton Lassiter. Does he work here, by any chance?" Dean asked sweetly, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to win the girl over.

The blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not falling for Dean's act. "Yeah, he does. Why do you need him?" she pressed. Dean and Sam immediately pulled out their FBI badges and flashed them at her.

"We just wanted to ask him a few questions," Sam told her, smiling shyly. She frowned before nodding hesitantly.

"Alright, I guess since you're FBI I can let you through. I don't see why you didn't notify us first, though," the girl mumbled, striding over to a desk where a rather grumpy looking man with short grey hair sat. Dean's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of him. It WAS Cain.

"Carlton, these two agents said they wanted to speak with you," the blonde told Cain, or Lassiter, and he stood up. He scowled at Sam and Dean, suspicion written all over his features.

"Does the Chief know about this?" Lassiter asked, turning to look at the blonde. She shook her head in reply. "Well, why don't you go tell her. I'll take care of these two."

Dean flinched under the man's narrowed gaze, knowing very well that he could be a murderer. After all, he too had known what it was like to have the power of the Mark.

"What do you want?" Lassiter questioned, his brows furrowed angrily. Sam seemed rather nervous as well and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while trying to think of a good cover story. They were usually prepared for this kind of stuff but after being forced into it, they hadn't had time to plan out the details.

"Well, we...uh..." Sam stuttered out before being interrupted by a voice coming from behind them.

"Lassie, who are these two?" Dean and Sam turned to see two men standing behind them, one an African American male. The other was white with great hair, Dean noticed. But that thought was quickly discarded as the man raised two fingers to his temple and looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sensing...that these two," he gestured toward Sam and Dean, "are not supposed to be here." At that, Lassiter's frown deepened and his voice boomed throughout the building, calling out a single name.

"O'HARA!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this fic (it's my sisters and her friend but they gave me permission to publish it) nor do any of us own the characters

Lassiter calls O'Hara over and the chief of the department, Karen Vick, steps out of her office to see what the hell is going on. Does Shawn figure out who Sam and Dean are? Or do him and Gus come up with some insane theory to explain them?

"O'HARA!"

"Yes Carlton?" a soft, yet highly sarcastic voice shouted from around the corner. It was the pretty blonde from before. This time an older lady was with her.

"Did you get anything on these two wack-os?" Asked Lassiter, glaring at the two brothers.

"Excuse me?" Dean said giving Lassiter his you-did-not-just-do-that face. He stepped towards him ready to fight.

"Hey hey back off Paul Bunyan. I just got this suit and I don't want to dirty it with your stupidity." Lassiter smiled and fixed his jacket.

"Oh that's it you son of a bit-" growled Dean, lunging at Lassiter. Sam quickly seized Dean from behind and held him back. Lassiter jumped back and O'Hara and the other lady tried to separate them all while Shawn and Gus were jumping up and down and shouting "come on Lassie you can take 'em!"

Dean grunted and eventually stopped fighting his brother, who was obviously annoyed with his behavior. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and started to explain the situation without causing any more havoc, but they were cut off by the psychic.

"Cheif, allow me to explain. According to the spirits, who are communicating with me through this plant," he turned and began petting the petite palm tree in the hallway, "these two men, one with outstanding hair and the other taller than the tower of Pizza-"

"I think you mean the tower of Piza," interupted Gus.

Squinting his eyes and tilting his head, Shawn replied, "I've heard it both ways." He then jumped in between Sam and Dean, spun around, and put his hands on each of their shoulders. "These men are out of place here. They think things that they believe are true but aren't in our world but they are in their's so I guess technically they are true but at the same not true and if-"

"That's enough Spencer, I'm not going to wait around here and listen to another one of your hair brained schemes. O'Hara!" Lassiter walked away with a look of annoyance and a hint of nervousness. O'Hara quickly followed him to his desk where he pulled out a case file and they began to work.

"Cheif if I may," Shawn started to say but stopped when he saw chief Vick's expression of aggravation.

"Mr. Spencer if you say anything that is not important to the case I've already assigned you then I don't want to hear another word." The cheif folded her arms and started to walk away.

"About that case," Shawn Shouted. Cheif Vick turned and stared at Shawn. "It was the nanny."

She looked surprised. "Do you have any evidence?"

"Guilt is written all over her face like words in a book. Unless that book is written by Dr. Seuss, in that case guilt will most likely be scribbled or drawn on her face. Get her in here and she'll confess everything." Shawn explained with extreme confidence.

"Ok, well I'll send Lassiter and O'Hara to check it out, but until then, good bye Mr. Spencer."

Dean and Sam took this opportunity to sneak away. They made it outside into the bright Santa Barbara sun when they heard someone shouting from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this fic (it's my sisters and her friend but they gave me permission to publish it) nor do any of us own the characters.

After getting the Winchester brothers kicked out of the police department, Shawn and Gus follow them and tell them how they knew that they were fake agents. Dean and Sam are stunned by this revelation and decide to tell the psychic and his friend about the supernatural. How will Shawn and Gus react to this?

"Hey! Wait for us!" Dean and Sam turned around to see the two men that had gotten them thrown out of the police department. They didn't know of any other way to get to Lassiter and these two had just screwed up their only plan.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued walking, Sam quickly following him. The voices of the two men relentlessly called after them as the brothers tried to get away from them. Finally, after reaching the Impala, Dean had had enough.

Spinning around, Dean glared at the two men in front of him. "Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?!" he exclaimed, staring them down. The two idiots, as Dean had started to call them, stopped in front of him and Sam, their gazes landing on the Impala beside them.

"Okay, first of all: sweet ride. Gus, we need to get a car like that. Your Blueberry is lame and no one takes us seriously when we drive it," the white man said, turning to his partner. The man they now knew as Gus glared at his friend.

"The Blueberry is a company car, Shawn. We can't get rid of it," Gus responded. Dean sighed loudly and shook his head in exasperation, unlocking the car door and opening it.

"Wait, don't leave! Don't you wanna know how we knew you were fake FBI agents?" Shawn cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not really," Dean replied. Sam stopped in his tracks and turned back to Shawn.

"Dean, let's give 'em a chance," Sam said to his brother before addressing Shawn and Gus. "How exactly did you know?"

Shawn exchanged a glance with Gus before bringing two fingers to his temple like he had done in the station. "Well, I'm a psychic," Shawn stated simply. Sam's eyes widened, as did Dean's.

"You're a psychic?" Dean scoffed. "Please, give me a break. I've met real psychics and you are not one of them."

"But I am! Plus, it's kinda obvious you're not real FBI agents. Even Magic Head here could tell." Gus glared at Shawn and rolled his eyes. "You're not wearing suits and your badges have got the numbers wrong. My dad was a cop so he raised me to recognize that kind of stuff."

Dean snorted. "Okay, so we're not real agents. But how can you prove that you're a psychic? I want some real proof," Dean demanded, leaning back against the side of the Impala. Shawn smirked and scanned the two brothers quickly, taking in every detail that he could. He noticed some dried blood on their hands and how their clothes were covered in dirt. He had also noticed a gun hidden in Sam's waistband when they were following them.

"I'm seeing...blood. Lots of it. Dried blood. You're used to it now so it doesn't faze you anymore. Also, your clothes. Dirty and worn, used over and over again. You don't have the time to take care of your appearances or you just don't care. I'm also seeing...guns. Weapons. You're fighters, experienced, but that's not all of it," Shawn explained dramatically. "So I'm gonna make a guess here and say you two are...hunters of some sort? Ooh! Maybe even assassins?"

Sam and Dean shared an astonished look with each other. Both Gus and Shawn looked pleased with themselves as the two brothers stared at them.

"You-You're right. I mean, we're technically not assassins but we are hunters...of some sort," Sam confirmed nervously. Shawn and Gus gave each other a fist-pump at their small victory.

"Should we tell 'em, Sammy?" Dean sighed, looking toward his younger brother. Sam thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess we should. Maybe they could help us," Sam responded. Shawn and Gus were getting excited now and they couldn't help but jump in place a little bit.

"Tell us what?!" Shawn exclaimed. Dean opened the car door and hopped in, looking out the window at the two men.

"The truth. But can we do it over lunch? I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn and Gus take the boys somewhere to eat. Sam and Dean tell the boys the truth. How do they react? Will Shawn and Gus believe them or will they call them crazy?

* * *

"Tell us what?!" Shawn exclaimed. Dean opened the car door and hopped in, looking out the window at the two men.

"The truth. But can we do it over lunch? I'm starving."

Dean wolfed down his last bite of burger along with the few drops of beer that remained in the bottle. "That was amazing," he said licking his lips.

"So, what's this 'truth' you speak of?" Shawn asked. "Is it the truth about the secret of Nimm? 'Cause I already know the answer to that one. Or is it the truth about why the sky is blue, because I'm fairly certain that the blueberry fairies painted the sky with their tiny little leaf paint brushes, using blueberry juice as paint."

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam looked back at Dean.

"You see," Dean said taking a deep breath. The two idiots leaned forward in their seats. After a long pause, Dean continued,"we're hunters."

"And...?" Shawn and Gus said in unison.

"But not just any hunters," added Sam. He tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't possible with his long legs in these short chairs.

"We hunt monsters. You know like the ones under your bed, the things that go bump in the night," Dean finally explained. He could see the disbelief in the idiots' faces.

"We're NOT lying,"Sam said, his face was dead serious.

"Yes you are," Shawn teased.

Dean looked shocked. "Look I know it's hard to believe but we're NOT lying."

"Uh yeah you are," said Gus.

"Gus I said 'yes you are' first so I'm supposed to continue with saying after they say 'no we're not'." Shawn said turning towards his friend.

"It doesn't matter Shawn. I can say if I want to. So suck it." Gus argued.

"You suck it," Shawn mocked.

"No, you suck it," Gus repeated.

":musical_note: Suuuck iiiiiiiiiiit!:musical_note:" they sang.

"GUYS!" Dean shouted angrily. He was getting very annoyed by these two. Even if the one did have great hair. The two morons stopped singing and looked at Sam and Dean. "We ARE telling the truth. Whether you believe it or not is your choice but you asked for the truth and we gave it to you. We're not lying."

Shawn squinted his eyes and tilted his head slightly. Dean noticed that he did that a lot. Shawn smiled, leaned forward a little more so he practically fell out of his chair, and whispered, "I know."

Then he and Gus stood up in their chairs and shouted, "We were right! We always knew the supernatural existed but nobody believed us. Who ya gonna call?!" Then they pointed at Sam and Dean and said, "these guys!"

Dean jumped and pulled Shawn off the chair. "Get down you idiot! We don't want the whole world thinking we're insane!" Then he smiled and the staring audience in the café, "hahaha, just my cousins, ha, pulling a family prank, hahaha, these jokers." Then he yanked Shawn's ear and pulled him outside.

"What the hell were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that? Are you trying to get us killed?" Dean wondered if he could even trust these two. Sam walked out with his hand firmly grasping Gus' shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry agent Fox Mulder. I didn't realize that the pastry chef or the 2 year old eating his own boogers posed such a threat to you!" Shawn joked, then by murderous look on Dean's face he realized that was a bad idea.

"There could have been demons in there! Listening in. They would all love to get there dirty hands on the prize money that's waiting for whoever drags our asses down to hell," Sam explained, "they'd take you too if you got in the way."

"We've both been and trust me it's not a place you'd like to go on vacation." Said Dean.

"Been? Been where?" Asked Shawn, "Hell?!" Just by the look on the boys' faces Shawn knew the answer. "Oh. My. God."

"You're joking," said Gus, "Oh. My. God. You're not joking! You two have actually been to hell?!"

"Yeah a few times, but that's not the point. Look the reason we're here is because of Cain. I think you guys call him... what was it? Lamister? No. Larister? No." Dean paused to think about it.

"Lassiter?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah that was it," said Dean, "anyways our buddy Cas sent us back in time to this point in time so we could take care of that lonely bastard."

"What are you talking about?", asked Shawn, "I know that Lassie has his issues, that salt and pepper hair, the way he has to ruin the mood of every movie, the list of people he put in jail he has on his desk, and how he fantasizes about shooting me, repeatedly..." He paused and did the thing with his head and his eyes. "Oh. My. God. He has serious problems! What did he do in your world? Why exactly are you guys here?!"

Although he was hesitant, Dean explained the whereabouts of the situation.

"He has the mark of Cain."


	5. Chapter 5

The Winchester brothers finally reveal to Shawn and Gus why they are in Santa Barbara. They tell them about the Mark of Cain and what it could do to Lassiter. Will Shawn and Gus believe them and help Lassiter or will they ignore the brothers' warning?

Although he was hesitant, Dean explained the whereabouts of the situation.

"He has the Mark of Cain."

Shawn and Gus shared a confused glance before looking back at the brothers.

"Um, okay. What the hell is that?" Shawn asked, confused yet curious about this whole situation. Gus crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's a special mark that gives the bearer different powers like super strength and telekinesis," Dean explained.

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad. What's wrong with having it?" Shawn wondered, smirking at the thought of having cool powers. Besides being psychic, of course.

"If you would let me explain, you would know," Dean said, clearly frustrated. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Not only does it grant the bearer powers, but it also slowly corrupts them. The person who has it will always want to kill something and if they give into that desire, the Mark starts taking control of them," Dean said. Gus' eyes widened and he looked at Shawn.

"That does sound a bit like Lassiter," Gus murmured. Shawn gave him a small nod, deep in thought.

"But wait, how do you know all this stuff about the Mark of Cain?" Gus questioned, turning to look at the two Winchesters again. Dean's eyes clouded over and he cleared his throat, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Because I had it before," Dean muttered, "and I'm not proud of some of the things I did."

Sam gave his older brother a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, signaling to him that everything was alright. Dean coughed and lifted his head again, putting on an emotionless expression.

Shawn pursed his lips, understanding things a little bit better now. All this talk of the supernatural actually being real was still hard to wrap his head around. Gus seemed to be having trouble with it too.

"Wait, so what's your plan for Lassiter?" Gus questioned, rather scared by what their answer would be.

"Well, we were planning on just killing this Lassiter guy," Dean admitted. Shawn's jaw dropped in shock and Gus let out a small gasp.

"You can't kill Lassie! He's our friend!" Shawn exclaimed. "Well, sort of..."

"Hey, Lassiter was Cain in our world before we killed him and we don't really have any other options here," Dean told them.

"But there has to be another way to do this without taking Lassiter's life!" Gus cried. Sam thought for a moment before having an idea.

"Wait, there is one other way," Sam murmured. Shawn turned to him.

"What is it?" Shawn asked hopefully. They might not get along all the time but Lassie was a good guy and he wasn't going to watch him get killed.

"There's a special spell that can remove the Mark from the bearer," Sam explained. "It was used on Dean to remove the Mark from him."

Shawn let out a relieved sigh. There was still a chance for Lassie, after all. "Okay, so if we get Lassie alone and say the spell, the Mark will be removed, right?" he asked. Sam and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, that should do it," Dean sighed. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm tired. Maybe we could talk more tomorrow?"

Shawn and Gus nodded, noticing how Sam let out a yawn. The two brothers hopped in the Impala and Dean started the engine.

"Okay, where should we meet tomorrow?" Sam wondered, leaning over toward his brother's open window.

"Meet us in our office. It's called Psych and it's right on the beach front. You'll know it when you see it," Gus told them.

"Yeah, because it has Psych in big green letters on the front window," Shawn smirked. Gus frowned and nodded.

"You'll see it," Gus assured them. Dean gave him a curt nod before speeding away to find a motel to crash in. Shawn and Gus watched them go.

"Wow. I can't believe that just happened," Gus murmured. Shawn sighed, feeling overwhelmed by the situation before them.

"Yeah, me too," he muttered. Pulling out his phone, Shawn dialed a number before holding the device to his ear. Juliet's voice answered after two rings.

"Hey Shawn. What's up?" she asked politely. Shawn let out another sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Look Juliet, something's come up and I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Not even the Chief and especially not Lassie," Shawn said.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" Juliet sounded worried and Shawn immediately began telling her about the conversation that him and Gus had had with the Winchester brothers. He told her about the supernatural being real and about how Lassie had the Mark of Cain. Juliet listened the whole time, absorbing every word.

"Shawn, is this some sort of joke?" she questioned skeptically. "Because it's not funny."

"No Juliet! You have to believe me! This is all true; everything I just told you is true!" Shawn exclaimed. He heard Juliet sigh through the phone.

"Alright, I believe you. But what do I do about Carlton?"

"Just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt anybody."

"Okay, I can do that," Juliet replied. "But Shawn, be careful."

Shawn smiled and chuckled softly. "I will, Jules. Bye." He hung up the phone, letting out a deep breath. At least he had his best friends to help him face this situation. Lassie needed his help and he was going to do his best to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

The boys meet up with Shawn and Gus at the Psych office and they talk about the plan to help Lassie. However, Sam has some pretty disturbing news. How do Shawn and Gus react to the plan? What does Juliet do about what Shawn had told her the day before?

"Okay, I can do that," Juliet replied. "But Shawn, be careful."

Shawn smiled and chuckled softly. "I will, Jules. Bye." He hung up the phone, letting out a deep breath. At least he had his best friends to help him face this situation. Lassie needed his help and he was going to do his best to help him.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean yelled as he shook his brother awake. They had spent the night in The Santa Barbara Motel. Their room was a bright green with pineapples on the walls, curtains, rug, and there were 3 on the table.

"Ugh," Sam groaned, he hadn't gotten much sleep. The whole night he was trying to make sure he remembered the spell to remove the Mark of Cain word for word. He didn't want to mess up.

They hopped in the Impala and left around 7 to head to the Psych Office, where they planned to meet the two morons they met the day before. Shawn said Cain, or Lassiter, wanted to shoot him several times. Dean didn't blame him. He just met the guy and he was already getting on his nerves.

They rounded the corner and saw a white building with bright green trim and the word "Psych" in big, bold green letters.

"I think this is the place," said Sam, poking his head out the window.

"Gee, ya think? Thank you capt'n obvious," Dean said as sarcastically as he could make it.

Sam glared at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Dean got out the Impala and Sam followed close behind into the seemingly nice building. They were wrong. Once inside it was a disaster area.

"What is this a daycare? Are they 3 years old? I mean come on," Dean said as he kicked a baby's basketball out of his way. He bent down and picked up a toy frog. "Seriously?"

"Hello," said a rather unusual voice, but Dean knew who it was. Shawn came into the room and set a tray of sliced pineapple on the table. "Welcome to my home. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Shawn! Stop being Bela Lugosi from Dracula." Gus said as he walked into the room.

Sam and Dean both look at each other with the same confused look. "Did- did you say 'Bela Lugosi?'" Asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah." Answered Gus. "Why?"

"Oh no reason." Dean started, "Well it just so happens that we know a girl who goes by the name Bela Lugosi."

Shawn had a sudden look of excitement on his face. "Are you serious?"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, let's just say she wasn't on my Christmas card list."

Sam cleared his throat. "We should probably get started." He looked at Dean and then at Shawn and Gus.

"Yeah, ok." Dean said. "So, Sam. Ya got the spell?" Looking at Sammy he got a bad feeling. He could tell Sam didn't feel right about something.

"Uh yeah," Sam said hesitantly. "There's just one problem. Well actually, more like 3." He looked nervous. Dean had only seen him like this once before, when he did the trials.

Shawn looked confused and curious all at the same time. "It can't be that bad. Come on I love a good challenge. Especially if it's deep fried." He laughed but then realized that it probably wasn't a good time when everyone else just stared. He cleared his throat, "Well then what's the problem?"

Shifting positions, Sam explained,"Well first of all we need something made by God, but forbidden to man."

"Like the forbidden fruit in the bible story Adam and Eve." Gus figured.

"Exactly. " Sam answered. "Also we need something made by man, but forbidden by God."

Gus thought about it for a second before saying, "what about the golden calf made by the Israelites but destroyed by Moses?"

"Yeah." Said Sam. "That'll work."

"Wow. How are we supposed to get that stuff? It's not like we can just go to the store and say 'hey do you have and forbidden fruit left over from the beginning of time?'" Gus asked sarcastically, although Dean sensed he was also tense and a bit reluctant about the whole idea of everything he had learned In the past few hours.

"What's the third thing?" Asked Shawn.

"This one you're not gonna like," warned Sam. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The third item is the life, or blood, of a person the caster loved."

The room got dead silent, nobody spoke a word, nobody moved, nobody even breathed. Then there was a soft gasp for air behind Sam and Dean. Then the sound of quiet footsteps.

The boys quickly turned around and they saw her standing in the doorway with a look of horror on her face.

Shawn looked up and said one name.

"Juliet."


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet walks into the Psych office to find Shawn and Gus talking to the two FBI agents that had come in to the station earlier. They explain their plan to her but will she believe them? Or will she arrest the brothers and take them in?

* * *

The room got dead silent, nobody spoke a word, nobody moved, nobody even breathed. Then there was a soft gasp for air behind Sam and Dean. Then the sound of quick footsteps.

The boys quickly turned around and they saw her standing in the doorway with a look of horror on her face.

Shawn looked up and said one name.

"Juliet."

Juliet stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging open in utter shock as she took in the scene before her. Those two fake FBI agents that had come into the station the other day were here, in the Psych office. Juliet had no idea why they were here but she was not happy with their presence.

Pulling out her gun, Juliet pointed it at the two unfamiliar men, scowling deeply at them. "I don't know who the heck you two are but you're both insane and I'm gonna have to take you in," Juliet announced. The men raised their hands in a signal of surrender, not wanting to provoke her.

"Hey, we're friends. Shawn and Gus know us," the shorter one said. The taller one nodded, his eyes wide and innocent like a puppy's.

"Jules, it's okay. We do know them," Shawn reassured her. "This is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're brothers." He pointed to them when he said their names and he could see Juliet relax ever so slightly.

"Yeah, we came to Shawn for some help on something we're dealing with," Dean told her. He then put his hands on his hips and smirked at her. "And might I say that I've always found it sexy when a woman can handle a gun."

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan before slapping his brother over the back of his head. Dean flinched and punched Sam in the arm, earning a glare from Shawn.

"Shut up, Dean," Shawn spat, anger boiling in his stomach at the Winchester's attempt at flirting with Juliet. Dean glanced at him in surprise, his green eyes wide.

Juliet watched this exchange suspiciously before slowly lowering her gun. "Alright. I trust you, Shawn," she said. She put her gun away but pointed at the two brothers, glaring at them.

"But if you two do anything stupid, I won't hesitate to shoot you," she growled. Shawn smirked and shared a proud look with Gus as the Winchesters nodded vigorously. Sam even gulped nervously at the threat.

Clearing his throat, Shawn gained the attention of everyone in the room. He then turned to look at Juliet. "Jules, the reason Sam and Dean are here is because of Lassie," he said. Juliet cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Why? What has Carlton done?" she asked, worried for her partner. "I remember what you told me, Shawn, but not a lot of it made sense."

At that statement, Dean crossed his arms and turned to look at Shawn. "You told her?!" he exclaimed. "You can't just go around telling people that monsters are real and that a trusted detective is actually a cold-blooded murderer!"

"Wait, what?! What are you talking about?! I mean, Carlton has killed people but never in cold-blood!" Juliet defended. This was all too much for her right now.

"Sorry to tell ya, sweetheart, but you're partner IS a murderer, at least in our world. His name is Cain," Dean explained. Juliet shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't believe this. I can't. Lassiter is NOT a murderer," she stated firmly. "Shawn, how am I supposed to believe this?"

Shawn sighed, feeling like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. Maybe it was. "I know how you feel, Jules, but it's the truth. I told you about the Mark of Cain and what it can do to a person. Lassie has it but we have a plan to get rid of it," Shawn assured her. Juliet looked at him with wide eyes. He could tell she was scared.

"Okay... So if all of this IS true, then how do we get rid of this Mark or whatever it is that he has?" Juliet asked.

Sam and Dean quickly started explaining, Shawn and Gus occasionally throwing in their own statements about their plan. Juliet's eyes got wider and wider as they did before they finally finished.

"So...let me get this straight; I'm supposed to lure Lassiter away from the station so you can perform this spell?" she confirmed. The brothers nodded.

"Yup. And he needs to be alone," Sam reminded her. Juliet nodded and gulped down the lump in her throat. She then let out tired sigh.

"Alright, I'll do it. Let's just hope this plan of yours works."


	8. Chapter 8

Juliet agrees to Sam and Dean's plan but still thinks it's crazy. They all go over the plan again and figure out a few things, but certain important details still remain unknown. How do the boys get the wacky ingredients for the spell?

* * *

"Alright, I'll do it. Let's just hope this plan of yours works."

"Ok," said Dean, relieved that she agreed. "Now we need to find the ingredients. Does anybody have a forbidden fruit?" He said smiling. "No? Well how about a piece of gold from the calf that Moses destroyed over 3,000 years ago?" He chuckled softly.

They all looked at him with vexation. He could feel the mood tense up.

Dean shifted positions, "Ok... well do you where we could find any of these items?" He looked around the room and nobody said a word. "Ok look I know this sounds insane, but we have to do this, alright?"

Shawn, raising two fingers to his head, looked up and said, "I'm seeing objects, old rusty objects, statues, one of them is broken," he waves his hand in the air, imitating putting it back together. "It looks like some sort of animal, kinda like Gus if he gained 100 lbs and grew horns-"

"Shawn!" Yelled Gus. He punched his shoulder.

"Maybe a cow?" Said Shawn.

"Yes! That's what I said, 'gold calf from the Jesus period,'" stated Dean,"do you know where we could get some of it?"

"At the Santa Barbara History Museum. In the room right next to Zippy."

"Zippy? Who's Zippy?"

"My dinosaur I discovered."

"OUR dinosaur that WE discovered, Shawn, WE!" Gus explained angrily. "I was there and I helped dig it up. So therefore, WE discovered it."

"Alright fine, WE," Shawn smirked, " Bruton Gaster."

"Don't call me that, Shawn." Gus was getting annoyed. "You know I don't like that."

Shawn opened his mouth to say something but Dean cut him off. "Enough! Ok, enough! Gesh you two are acting like a couple of damn 8 year olds! Come on! This isn't Daycare! This is real-life monster hunting. Now cut the crap so we can get this done."

Dean stared at Shawn, who he could tell wanted to make some sort of smart-ass remark.

Shawn's expression changed. "Ok, what was that other thing? A forbidden fruit?" Tapping Gus on the shoulder he asked, "doesn't Woody have that Encyclopedia of Strange and Incredible Foods?"

"Yeah," Gus said, "he showed it to us last week during the autopsy of that one red head, what was her name? Celeste Middleton?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock, With a look of sadness on his face, Dean choked up, "Cel- Celeste Mi- Mi- Middleton?"

"Yeah, why? Did you know her?" Gus responded.

"Yeah, yeah we knew her. Only in our world she went under the alias Charlie Bradbury. She was such a nerd but you couldn't help but love her," Dean felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. He wiped away the memories and continued with the plan. "So do you think that the book that this 'Woody' character has might have info on God's special apple?"

"I think it's worth a shot," said Shawn.

Pointing at Shawn and Gus, Dean said, "Ok, well you two go get that and Sam and I'll get the gold." He started walking away and Sam turned to follow.

"Wait, what about me?" Juliet asked.

Dean stopped and said, "you need to come up with a plan to get Cain, or- I mean Lassiter, alone and away from people."

Juliet, taking a long, deep breath, replied, "Alright, I'll get creative."

Dean smiled, nodded, and he and Sam walked out of the Psych Office and over to the Impala. Resting his hands on top of Baby, Sam asked, "what about the blood, Dean? The amount of blood we need would kill whoever we get it from."

"I know," said Dean, "but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Don't worry Sammy, we'll think of something."


	9. Chapter 9

Juliet has to come up with a plan to get Lassiter alone so they can remove the Mark. Will she be successful or will Lassie find out about her plan?

Juliet walked out of the Psych office, making her way over to her car before unlocking it and hopping in. She slid the key into the ignition and twisted it, finding comfort in the familiar purr of the engine as it rumbled beneath her. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the police station.

So many thoughts swirled through Juliet's head that it was hard to focus on just one. She felt like her mind had become a hurricane of thoughts and emotions and she just wanted to hide from it all.

After hearing what Shawn and the Winchesters had said, she was afraid to confront Carlton at the station. If he really did have this "Mark of Cain", as the boys kept calling it, then he could be a murderer. Juliet had always trusted him but now she didn't know what to believe anymore.

With a heavy sigh, Juliet parked her car in front of the station and got out, making sure to lock the doors before heading inside. It was the same as always; people were bustling about, finishing up their own cases or sitting at their desks, doing research.

Juliet wished she could be like them right now. They hadn't just found out that their partner could be a potential murderer and they didn't have to come up with a plan to lure him away and get him alone. She envied them.

Juliet squared her shoulders and strode over to her desk, her heels tapping on the floor beneath her. She caught a few of the other officers staring at her but she ignored them. Shawn was the only man she loved.

She sat down at her desk, her gaze resting on the stack of papers that was piled in front of her computer. "Carlton," she muttered, shaking her head and exhaling through her nose. He always left stuff for her to do, no matter what was going on at the moment.

Pushing the papers to the side, Juliet folded her hands in front of her and thought. She tried to clear her mind so she could think of a good enough plan to lure Lassiter away so the Winchesters could remove the Mark. Her mind kept drawing a blank and it kept drifting to the thought of Carlton being a murderer.

Juliet still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Yes, Carlton was very disturbing at times and he HAD killed a few people but never in cold blood. He always did his job well and didn't hurt innocent people for no reason. But if Shawn trusted the Winchesters, then Juliet would too.

"Hey!" A voice startled Juliet from her thoughts, making her jump slightly. She glanced up to see Lassiter staring at her oddly, an expression of concern on his face.

"You okay? You seem...stressed," Carlton said. Juliet smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"I'm fine, Carlton. Don't worry about me," Juliet told him, waving her hand as if dismissing his words. He nodded curtly before walking back to his desk.

"Well then get to work! You have a lot to do!" Lassiter threw over his shoulder. Juliet groaned and dropped her face into her hands, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She took one glance at the stack of papers on her desk and decided that she wasn't going to get anything done here. She had more important things to worry about then paperwork.

Standing up, Juliet walked back out of the station and started down the sidewalk. Walks always helped clear her head and she hoped it would work again this time. Especially since she needed it.

After awhile of walking, Juliet's mind started to clear and she could keep track of her thoughts better. She started to think about the option of telling Carlton the truth but after debating it for a little while, she decided it wasn't worth the risk. Shawn had told her not to tell anyone and she was going to keep it that way.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Juliet's head. The perfect fake case started unfolding in her mind and she almost jumped with joy as she planned it out. She could tell Lassie that it was a top secret case that only he could handle. Juliet would say that Chief Vick had just talked to her and that they were the only two who could take it. It was perfect. Lassiter loved getting special attention so this was definitely going to convince him.

Taking out her phone, Juliet dialed Shawn's number and held the device to her ear. She would tell Shawn about her plan and have them decide where to meet her when she had Lassiter.

Juliet prayed that everything would go smoothly and that this would be over soon. She just wanted her partner back.


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn and Gus go to Woody to get the book to see if they could find a forbidden fruit, but Woody doesn't have it with him. He says he'll bring it by the Psych Office later that day. What happens when Sam and Dean meet Woody? Will they recognize him? And if so, is he someone they were friends with?

Pointing at Shawn and Gus, Dean said, "Ok, well you two go get that and Sam and I'll get the gold." He started walking away and Sam turned to follow.

After Sam and Dean left, Shawn received a nervous look from Juliet and he watched her walk away to her car. He knew Jules didn't completely trust the Winchesters but he knew she trusted him and he hoped that would be enough to get her through this crazy mess.

"So off to see Woody?" Asked Gus.

"Yep," replied Shawn, "let's go see that crazy man."

When they arrived at the coroner's office they looked around for a sign of insanity.

"Do you hear that?" Shawn wondered, holding his hand up to his ear.

Gus did the same. "Yeah, it sounds like... opera."

They looked at each other and instantly know who it is. They walked towards the sound and found a large, bald man singing and dancing next to a corpse. He noticed Shawn and Gus and said, "hey guys! Come and dance to this hypnotizing music."

"No thank you," said Gus, "I still can't get over last week when you were eating chocolate covered strawberries with a decapitated body." He gaged at the though of it. Gus didn't have an iron stomach for dead people.

"Hey Woodster. My good man. We have a favor to ask of you." Said Shawn as he walked over and stood next to him. He started to put his arm around his shoulder but he realized that wouldn't be such a good idea, Woody being Woody and all.

"Of course," Woody stated, "anything for an ex roomie."

"We need you to give us that book you showed us, of all the weird and cool foods," said Shawn. He didn't mention the situation he and Gus were in because he knew if Woody found out about it that he would tell everyone in the police station.

Woody leaned in close to Shawn, making him very uncomfortable. Shawn backed up but Woody just got closer and whispered, "Are you two having a little something something and want to make it weird? Cause I totally respect that. I wouldn't mind getting a little close up action wi-"

"No! Woody- just stop! Ok?" Shawn said, leaning back so far he almost fell over. Totally disgusted, he added, "it's for a case." Gus looked at Shawn then at Woody then back at Shawn. He hadn't heard what Woody said and Shawn new he wouldn't want to.

"Ok, it's fine, I don't judge," said Woody, "but I don't have the book with me so as soon as I'm done with this lovely piece of work," he outlined the dead girls body with his hand, "I'll bring it by your office."

Shawn knew he needed the book to find the forbidden fruit for the spell to help two strange guys from another world un-curse Lassiter. That was a thought he never could have imagined thinking. "Ok Woodster, it's important so don't be a sloth in a cheetah race."

Shawn and Gus left the room and headed to back to the Psych Office. Sam and Dean were already there with the gold. He could see the concerned look on Dean's face and he guessed it was because they didn't have the book or the fruit with them.

Before Dean could yell at him, Shawn said, "I know we don't have the fruit but it's all ok because Woody is bringing the book here so we can then find the fruit." He thought that Dean would understand and not get upset, he was wrong.

"What the hell? You do realize this is a possible life-or-death situation right? We don't have forever! We gotta get this done but in order to do that we need that damn fruit!" Dean yelled. He thought for a second; he didn't tell Woody why he need the fruit or book or whatever did he? No, he couldn't be that stupid, could he?

Shawn tossed a Dorito in the air and caught it in his mouth. Gus threw one in Shawn's mouth then Shawn threw one in Gus's.

Yep, Dean thought, he really could be that dumb. "Please, at least tell me you didn't mention why you needed that book. Give me that little piece of hope."

"Don't worry, I told him it was for a case, nothing more," Shawn explained.

"Oh thank God."

Then they heard a faint squeak. Everyone turned to the door to see what it was. In stepped a large, balding man with a stupid grin on his face. Woody. However Sam and Dean suddenly felt horrified.

Dean looked at Sam, then back at the man. "What the hell?" He said with anger and little terror.

Sam was worried. "How the hell are you here? Dean, I thought you killed him!" Sam said wondering how this douche bag could be alive.

"I did," Dean said, setting his hand on his demon blade. He walked towards Woody, not knowing that's who it was, and gestured to Sam to go to the other side. Sam listened.

Shawn and Gus looked concerned. "Uh guys," said Gus, "this guy is harmless. I don't think you ne-"

"The hell he is!" Dean yelled.

"He got our brother killed!" Shouted Sam as he grabbed his knife. Dean pulled out his and grabbed Woody from behind, hold the knife up to his throat.

"Woah woah! Hold on guys!" Exclaimed Shawn and Gus,"put the knives down! This is Woody, ok? He won't hurt us!"

He's a dick angel in our world, ain't that right Zachariah?" Asked Dean.

"What?" said Woody, absolutely confused and terrified, "Zachariah? No I'm Woody! At least last time I checked." He started to look down at himself and rubbed his hands up and down his body. "Yep. Still me. Coroner and genuine lover, hehehe." He chuckled softly, trying to light the mood.

Dean didn't believe him. "Yeah right. You're probably the one who got us into this mess in the first place. You have that power after all," he said. He took his blade and sliced into Woody's arm. He just bled like any old human. "It's supposed to glow and burn," Dean said confused.

"Uh no its not," said Gus.

Dean and Sam backed off. "Uh..." Sam cleared his throat, "sorry."

"Shawn, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into this time but these two are pretty touchy," said Woody as he pointed to Sam and Dean. They had looks of embarrassment on their faces.


	11. Chapter 11

Woody helps Sam and Dean find the forbidden fruit while Shawn and Gus talk to Juliet about their plan for Lassiter. Will everything go smoothly for them?

* * *

"They're friends, Woody," Shawn assured him. "Meet Sam and Dean Winchester."

The brothers smiled sheepishly at Woody, who gave them both a wave.

"I got that book for you, Shawn," Woody said, producing a heavy book from the inside of his jacket. Shawn grabbed it eagerly and started to flip through the pages before Sam suddenly took it from him.

"Hey!" Shawn exclaimed. Sam gave the psychic his signature bitch-face before looking down at the book.

"You don't know what to look for." Sam thumbed through a few more pages before finding the one he wanted. "Here!"

Dean came over and stood beside his brother, gazing at the page he had found. "Yup, that looks like the right one. Where can we get it?"

Woody glanced at the page. "You want that? That might be hard to find in Santa Barbara," he told them.

"Well do you know anywhere that we can find it?" Dean asked anxiously. He wanted to get this over and done with.

"There is one place." A mischievous smirk spread across Woody's features. Shawn and Gus shared a look, knowing how this was going to play out.

Shawn glanced down at his phone that was buzzing in his hand, tapping the answer button and bringing it to his ear. "Jules?"

"Hey Shawn. I've got Lassiter with me and I'm heading over to the fake crime scene now. Are you guys getting the spell ready?" Juliet asked worriedly.

"Yeah, Woody's taking Sam and Dean to get the fruit and then we'll head over. Has Lassie believed you so far?" Shawn wondered.

"Yup, everything's gone smoothly. He's excited to get there because he thinks it's a top secret case," Juliet answered. Shawn chuckled lightly, even if it was a rather tense situation.

"Well, he's in for a surprise then," he replied. Juliet laughed softly through the phone, making Shawn's heart swell.

"Oh, I better go, Shawn. Carlton's getting suspicious. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. And Juliet?"

"Yes Shawn?"

"Be careful."

"I will, Shawn. I love you."

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Woody takes Sam and Dean to this place he mentioned. They don't know what it is, and they still don't trust this Woody character. Will they get the fruit so they can do they spell? or will something abrupt happen and throw off their plan?

* * *

"There is one place." A mischievous smirk spread across Woody's features. Shawn and Gus shared a look, knowing how this was going to play out.

They headed outside, Dean watching Woody's every move. Woody started to walk down the sidewalk and passed every car. Dean opened the drivers side door of his Baby and was about to get in when he realized...

"Hey, Woody, is it? Do you have a car?"

Woody stopped and turned around. "No I don't. I have an airstream but it's a pain in the lower regions to drive everywhere." He then pivoted and kept walking down the sidewalk.

Dean didn't want the guy to walk the whole way. It would be a slow process, but he wasn't too happy about letting him into his car, however he took a deep breath and allowed him in.

"Hey, you can get in the back seat," Dean shouted. Woody quickly spun around and started speed walking towards them.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Woody said. He swung his large, hairy arms around Sam.

Sam, feeling very uncomfortable and violated, tensed up and patted Woody's back with his hand. "Uh yeah," he muttered awkwardly, "Uh no problem." He tried to push Woody off but he just snuggled tighter. Sam looked over at Dean for help but instead found him chuckling under his breath. Sam mouthed, "help!" to Dean but he just laughed harder. Then he mouthed ,"help me dammit!" and Dean sighed, not wanting to end his amusement, and tapped Woody on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, we better get going," said Dean. Woody finally let go of Sam. Relieved, Sam fixed his jacket and quickly walked over to the other side of the car, got in, and shut the door. Woody walked over to Dean and leaned in for a hug.

"Woah, hey buddy, you're welcome and all but I'm not one for hugs," Dean said trying to sound polite. He put his hands up for protection, there was no way he was going to let this moron even touch him.

"Oh I understand, "said Woody with a strange grin spreading across his face. Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable. "You don't want to get too close, "Woody continued, "it's cool. I can be a bit much for some people to handle."

Dean had a concerned expression on his face. He hopped in the Impala and Woody slid in the back. Woody slammed the door which made Dean pretty mad.

"Hey!" Dean shouted angrily, "don't slam the damn door! You're gonna hurt my Baby!"

"Um, it's just a car, "Woody said.

"How dare you!" Yelled Dean, "oh I'm sorry Baby, he didn't mean it." Dean rubbed the top of the Impala, almost petting her.

"Oh," Woody said, "I get it. You have one of those odd-couple relationships."

"What-"Dean started.

"-oh no no no. It's ok. I completely understand. I don't judge." Woody said.

"Ok, you know what jackass? You can just keep your mouth shut and tell me where we're going. I'm serious. One more peep out of you and I'm gonna shoot you and burn your corpse."

"Dean!" Sam said, concerned.

"What?" Asked Dean, "this guy is pissin' me off!"

"Yeah but we need him!" Sam argued. "Let's just get going."

Dean shifted into drive and started down the road. He thought about the plan. Get the fruit. Get Cain away from people. Say the spell. Return home. Simple. Yeah, right. "Ok so where am I going?" He asked.

"You're gonna want to take a left after the Applebee's." Woody answered.

"The what?" Dean asked. He looked at Sam for answers but all he got was a confused look. "Is that like an insect?"

"Wow," said Woody, "you too don't get out much, do you?"

"Not in this world," Dean answered.

"Ok, Applebee's is a restaurant. It's riiiiiiight," Woody said as they got closer to a large red colored building, "here."

Dean hit the brakes and swung around the corner. "Ok, now where?"

Woody replied, "take a left on S. Crowley st."

"Crowley?!" Shouted Dean.

"Uh yeah, the street is called Crowley."

"Oh, uh yeah, "Dean cleared his throat, "Uh that's cool."

Sam looked at Dean and said, "Uh yeah, Crowley, uh that's cool."

Woody was confused. He didn't understand why the boys got all weird when he said Crowley. Maybe they dealt with a bad guy named Crowley, after all, they are FBI, Woody thought. "Yeah, so it should be coming up shortly."

Dean took the left and then followed more directions from Woody. Left. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left again. Right again. It felt like they were taking the longest rout possible to wherever they were going.

They were on a long, empty, gravel road, which made Dean curious about where they were going. "So are you gonna tell us where we are actually going, or are you gonna keep us guessin'?" Dean asked. He didn't like not knowing.

"Uh yeah. No. I mean- it shouldn't be too much longer." Woody said trying to avoid Dean's question. The look he got from Shawn before they left told him to keep the destination a secret. However, he ran into a problem. "Um, I think it's left left right left right right. But there's a good chance it's right right left right left left."

"Are you telling me you don't know where you're going?!" Dean shouted. Not only did he not know where he was going, but the moron taking them there didn't even know the directions! Dean pulled over and turned around, gun in hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. He cleared his throat and muttered, "put that away!"

"No Sammy you know what? This is ridiculous. He's not giving me jack about where we're going and I'm sick of it. That's gonna end right here. Now you're gonna start talkin' or I'm gonna start firin'." He held his gun up for all to see.

"Ok! Ok! Geesh! You FBI agents sure are an angry bunch, aren't you?" Woody said putting his hands up in surrender. Then he had a thought. "Wait a sec, are you actually FBI?"


	13. Chapter 13

Woody takes the Winchesters to a place they know well to get the forbidden fruit. There they see a few familiar faces.

* * *

"No Sammy, you know what? This is ridiculous. He's not giving me jack about where we're going and I'm sick of it. That's gonna end right here. Now you're gonna start talkin' or I'm gonna start firin'." He held his gun up for all to see.

"Ok! Ok! Geesh! You FBI agents sure are an angry bunch, aren't you?" Woody said, putting his hands up in surrender. Then he had a thought. "Wait a sec, are you actually FBI?"

The brothers instantly froze, their eyes widening. Woody raised an eyebrow as the boys tried to think of an answer.

"We're FBI, I assure you," Sam said nervously.

"Yeah, we're just...undercover," Dean replied.

Woody studied them, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hmm, I don't believe you guys."

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Look, we'll explain everything later but right now we just need to get that fruit." He lowered his gun. "Now, can you get it for us without me having to threaten you?"

"Alright, fine." Woody crossed his arms over his chest and sighed dramatically. "Keep driving for about another mile and we'll be there."

"Thank you," Sam said before turning around in his seat. Dean put his gun away and started the car again, driving forward.

They drove for a few minutes before a small building came into sight. As they got closer, the brothers realized why this place seemed so familiar.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse?" Dean read the sign above the door, his mouth open in shock as he observed the place. Sam leaned forward and gasped.

"You guys have one of these too?" he asked. Woody gave him a confused look as they all got out of the car.

"Um, I guess so. What, have you been to the Roadhouse before?" Woody wondered. Dean nodded as he locked his car.

"Yeah, we have." His eyes clouded over as unpleasant memories sprang to his mind. But then he quickly cleared his throat and started toward the front door.

Sam and Woody followed Dean inside. The brothers tried not to remember the depressing memories of their friends as they made their way through the restaurant. Woody began to lead the way and they were soon approached by a very familiar man.

"Hey Dave!" Woody greeted the man as Sam and Dean stared at him.

"Wait, Dave?" Dean questioned. "But that's Ash!" He shared a look with Sam, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ash? No, this is Dave!" Woody beamed, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Dave" smiled at the boys.

"It's nice to see you again, Woody. What brings you here?" Dave questioned.

"Well, I'm helping these two boys find a very special fruit. Remember the one from my book that I showed you?" Dave nodded. "Well, we need that one and we were wondering if you might have it."

"You're in luck, Woody! We actually do have that fruit here!" Dave told them. The brothers instantly brightened, happy that they were one step closer to their goal.

Dave disappeared into the kitchen for a moment before coming back out with a bundle in his hands. He handed it to Woody, who unwrapped it and showed it to the brothers.

"Yup. That's the right one," Dean confirmed. He quickly took it and wrapped it back up before glancing up at Dave.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"I dig the hair."

Dave smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, flipping the long locks over his shoulder. "All business up front, party in the back."

Dean grinned and Sam couldn't help but smile. After saying their goodbye's, Woody and the Winchesters headed back out to the car and made their back to the Psych office.

"Ugh. Where are they?" Shawn whined. Dean, Sam, and Woody had been gone for about an hour or so but it felt like forever to him. He just wanted to get the spell ready and get Lassie cured. He also wanted to make sure Juliet was okay.

"They'll be here, Shawn. Just be patient," Gus told his friend. Shawn let his head fall to his desk and groaned when his forehead made contact with the hard material. That probably wasn't the best idea.

"I'm tired of being patient," he complained. But before he could say anything else, the sound of a car's engine made him lift his head and jump out of his seat.

Moments later, the brothers and Woody walked into the office. Dean carried a small bundle in his hands and Shawn immediately knew that was the fruit.

"Finally! Why'd you guys take so long?" Shawn asked them. Dean rolled his eyes at the psychic's childish whining.

"Well, we would've gotten it sooner if this moron over here had just told us where to go in the first place!" He gestured to Woody and fixed the coroner with a cold glare.

"Hey! Don't talk to Woody like that!" Shawn exclaimed. Woody simply grinned and shrugged.

"I'm used to it by now," he said. Dean raised an eyebrow and scoffed, shaking his head slightly.

"Alright. We have all the ingredients now so what do we do with them?" Gus wondered.

"We need to prepare the spell and then we can perform it on Lassiter. It shouldn't take too long," Sam answered.

"And after that, Lassie will be back to normal?" Shawn asked. Sam and Dean both nodded.

Shawn was about to make some vague movie reference when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Juliet before putting it to his ear.

"Hey Jules. I was wonder-" Shawn began before stopping abruptly. The room went dead silent as everyone tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Whoa Jules! Calm down! What did Lassie do?" His face took on an expression of concern as Juliet tried to explain.

"Shawn, he's trying to kill me! Please, you have to help me! I can't handle him myself!" Juliet cried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just try to hold him off for now," Shawn told her, surprisingly, calmly.

"Please hurry!" Juliet exclaimed before hanging up. Shawn lowered the phone from his ear, his eyes wide.

"What happened, Shawn? Is Juliet okay?" Gus asked. Shawn shook his head and lifted his gaze to meet Gus'.

"Lassie's trying to kill her. We have to go help her! Now!"


	14. Chapter 14

After hanging up with Shawn, Juliet turns around to find Lassiter pointing his gun at her head. She kicks his hand and then the back of his leg and knocks him down. How does this fight end? Will Shawn, Gus, and the boys get there in time?

* * *

"Please hurry!" Juliet exclaimed before hanging up. Juliet dropped her phone while dodging Lassiter's punches and it cracked.

They were in a warehouse. Juliet thought that would be the perfect place for a fake case to be located. It was a large room with dim lighting, filled with boxes and crates and old machinery.

She started to grab her phone but heard the cock of a gun, so she jumped and tumbled behind a large crate, just in time to dodge the bullet. A throbbing pain in her side kept Juliet on the ground for a while. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.

Taking a deep breath, she stood up and slowly turned around, only to find Lassiter standing there with a smug look on his face, and his gun pointed directly at her head. If only Shawn were here, she thought, he'd find some crazy to stop Carlton from doing anything he might regret.

"Carlton, you don't want to do this, "she assured him, "I'm your partner, ok? I can help you."

"Who said I want help?" Lassiter asked, smiling an evil grin.

"Shawn will be here soon and he'll help you. Just wait. Please."

"Spencer's never helped me before. He's always beating me. What makes you think he'll change now?"

"Trust me, Carlton, please, just trust me. Put down your gun."

Lassiter stopped for a second and looked at his gun. Then, as if he didn't care about anything in the world, he cocked his gun. "Uh, no, I'd rather not."

Using all of her strength she kicked his hand to make him drop the gun, but his tight grip wouldn't let it go, so she pivoted and elbowed his back. She was too short to hit his head. Lassiter stumbled forward. Juliet took the opportunity to knock him over and strike the back of his head.

Lassiter collapsed to the ground, gun still in hand. Juliet grabbed her gun that she had lost earlier in the fight.

"Don't move!" She yelled.

"What?" Asked Lassiter, confused. "O'Hara, what's happening?" He lifted his gun and felt that there was something wrong. "Why are there bullets missing from my gun? And why is the barrel warm?"

"Stop playing games," Juliet shouted, "I don't know exactly what's going on but I know you're not you, at least not this you, another you from some other time, or world, or whatever."

"O'Hara what are you talking about? I'm me! I'm freaking out, which I don't do often and all you're doing is standing there pointing your gun telling me I'm not me." Lassiter then noticed that his partner was scratched, bruised, and covered in dirt. "What happened to you?"

Maybe he's telling the truth, Juliet thought, maybe he actually can't remember attacking me. She lowered her gun and said, "you, uh, saved me from some bad guys. They were rough and you stopped them. Good job partner!"

"You're lying. I can tell."

How can he tell, Juliet asked herself, well I guess he is the head detective for a reason.

"Come on Carlton, let's go sit down."

They walked over to some large, wooden crates and took a seat. Juliet couldn't figure out what happened. One minute he was his petulant, self-centered self, the next he was a murderous psychopath, then suddenly back to his old self! What turned him on? Did I day the wrong thing making him Hulk-out? Did he figure out that this isn't a real case? Maybe something he saw reminded him of a bad memory.

All Juliet knew for sure was that he turned from murderer to detective when she hit him in the back of the head. It must have snapped him back to reality. Oh Shawn, Juliet thought, where are you?

At that moment, as if answering her prayer, Shawn and Gus came bursting through the door.

"Jules!" Shouted Shawn. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You hung up so quickly and weren't answering my calls. thought I might have lost you."

"Oh Shawn, I'm sorry! I dropped my phone after I hung up and it broke. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry," replied Juliet, weeping into Shawn's shoulder.

"Is that Lassiter?" Asked Gus, "or is it... that other guy?"

"It's Lassiter," Answered Juliet, "I think. Where's Sam and Dean?"

"They're grabbing the ingredients to the spell, then they'll be right in."

Lassiter looked worried and terrified, and those were two emotions they've never seen on him before. While slowly rocking back and forth, he wrapped his arms around his body for support. He seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Alright, where is this bastard?" Dean shouted as he walked in, Sam by his side.

Lassiter looked up and smiled at them. Removing his arms from around his body he stood up and slowly walked towards the boys.

"Well well well. If it isn't Dean Winchester," he said mockingly.

"Lassiter?" Asked Juliet.

"That's not Lassie," replied Shawn.

"Cain," Dean stated.

"I bet you thought I was dead, huh? Apparently I'm too powerful to die so my soul had to find a new vessel and this guy was a perfect fit."

"What are you talking about? You don't have a soul."

"True, but some part of me stayed behind after you chopped my head off."

That made Gus gag, Shawn tried to help his friend calm down. Juliet didn't look to good either.

"So Dean, how's the Mark working out for ya?" Asked Cain.

"Oh yeah, it was great," Dean said sarcastically, "up until I died and it turned me into a demon making me try to kill my brother. You kinda left that off the warning label."

"Dean, if I remember correctly, you didn't care. I said 'you have to know with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost' and your exact reply was 'spare me the warning label.'"

"Yeah, well, you could have still told me."

"I bet if I got you hyped up enough that Mark we share would bring you on my side."

"What mark?" Dean rolled up his sleeve and showed his bare arm, no mark in sight. "What's wrong, dickbag? You seemed shocked?"

Cain wasn't just shocked, he was thunderstruck. "How is that possible? You can't remove the Mark! There is NO CURE!"

"Ya that's where you're wrong, we found a cure, granted it unleashed the darkness but we're dealing with that."

Juliet, Shawn, and Gus lingered in the background. They didn't know what to do. Should they say something? Or just keep quiet? Juliet felt like she should do something, so she stepped forward, but Shawn grabbed her arm. He gave her a look saying please don't go, I don't want you to get hurt. But she gave him a look in reply saying don't worry I'll be fine. She pulled away and walked towards Dean.

"Are you going to cure him and bring Carlton back or are you just going stand her and converse for the rest of your lives?"Juliet asked. Dean sensed she was annoyed so he pulled her aside to talk.

"Go back with Shawn. Sam and I have this under control. If something happens you, Shawn and Gus need to get out of here. Don't worry about us, just run. We don't want you getting hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Juliet argued.

"I'm sure you can," Dean replied, "but not against him. He's too powerful and your gun won't even cause a scratch."

"But-"

"No, go back."

Clearly beaten, Juliet grudgingly walked back to Shawn and Gus. Shawn rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. "It's ok," he said, "They'll take care of it."


	15. Chapter 15

**P/N (poster's note): I'm sorry it's been so long but I got really busy and then I forgot but I will post 2 chapters today to make up for it**

* * *

Sam and Dean are now faced with the task of removing the Mark from Lassiter. They know the consequences but they are determined to get rid of Cain once and for all. But instead of releasing the darkness, something else is released instead. Or maybe, someone.

* * *

"But-"

"No, go back."

Clearly beaten, Juliet grudgingly walked back to Shawn and Gus. Shawn rubbed her shoulders to comfort her. "It's ok," he said, "They'll take care of it."

Juliet sighed and nodded, glancing one last time over her shoulder at Lassiter. She just hoped this would work because she wanted her partner back.

Sam quickly set up the ingredients, putting everything together. They were lucky they were able to get blood from Celeste Middleton's body (generously provided by Woody). It wasn't exactly what the spell called for but they had to improvise.

Dean glanced at his brother and when he received a small nod as the signal, he began to distract Cain, or Lassiter, or whatever his name was. The son of a bitch wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hey douchebag, what happened to your hair? Last time I saw you, it was longer than Sam's. Did you have to chop it all off?" Dean taunted, chuckling at his own insult. Cain growled and lunged for Dean. The Winchester quickly dodged him and went back to insulting him.

"Alright Dean, it's all ready!" Sam exclaimed. He lifted the heavy tome from the duffle bag he brought and flipped to the page that held the spell.

"No! Don't you dare!" Cain yelled, advancing toward Sam. Dean swiftly wrapped his arms around Cain's waist, pulling him back with all the strength he could muster. He knew Cain was much more powerful than him but he had to try.

Sam began chanting the spell, the words rolling off his tongue easily. He spoke loudly and clearly, reciting every word perfectly.

"Hurry Sam!" Dean cried as Cain fought against his grip. Without warning, Cain smashed his elbow into Dean's nose, causing the elder Winchester to release him and stumble back. Blood gushed from his nose and he groaned, holding his hands over his nostrils to try and stop the blood flow.

Cain sprinted toward Sam, hatred raging in his blue eyes. He was almost there, so close to getting to him and stopping the spell. But the last word was said and Cain was stopped in his tracks by a crack of thunder from above.

What looked like a lightning bolt zapped through the roof of the warehouse, striking Cain's arm where the Mark was located and forcing him to his knees. He let out a cry of pain as the Mark glowed bright red before disappearing from his skin.

And Cain was no longer.

Sam approached him carefully, wondering if it had really worked. Cain, who was now Lassiter again, glanced around at his surroundings, confusion written on his features.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"Are you Lassiter?" Sam asked, wanting to make sure. He nodded and rose to his feet, staggering slightly.

"Yeah. Who else would I be?" Lassiter spat. "Now can you tell me where I am?"

Sam sighed in relief. Cain was gone for good this time. He then rushed toward his brother and helped him to his feet. Blood still poured from his nose but Dean simply waved it off.

"I'll be fine, Sammy. Let's just tell Shawn and Gus the good news." Dean tossed his phone to Sam, who quickly dialed Shawn's number. He told him what happened and said that they would bring Lassiter back to the station.

Everything was going to be okay.

Woody hummed to himself as he inspected yet another body. He wondered why Sam and Dean needed Celeste Middleton's blood but decided not to think too much about it.

Instead, he focused on his work.

But his concentration was quickly ruined by a strange pull in his gut. He frowned, wondering if it was those burritos he had last night coming back to bite him the butt.

Woody suddenly dropped his clipboard, no longer having any use for it. A smirk spread across his lips, his eyes glowing blue.

"It feels good to be back," Zachariah murmured, inspecting his new vessel. The Winchesters were lucky they hadn't released the Darkness. Instead, they just brought an angel back.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Dean think it's all over. Cas will bring them back to their world and everything will be fine, if you consider dealing with the darkness 'fine'. Little do they know that Zachariah is alive and kicking. Looks like they'll have to stay a little bit longer than planned.

Sam sighed in relief. Cain was gone for good this time. He then rushed toward his brother and helped him to his feet. Blood still poured from his nose but Dean simply waved it off.

"I'll be fine, Sammy. Let's just tell Shawn and Gus the good news." Dean tossed his phone to Sam, who quickly dialed Shawn's number. He told him what happened and said that they would bring Lassiter back to the station.

Everything was going to be okay.

After arriving at the Santa Barbara Police Station, Sam and Dean let Lassiter out of the Impala and walked him inside. Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were waiting impatiently at the door for them, but Shawn was the first to notice their arrival.

"Lassie!" He yelled. Shawn quickly stood up, but after sitting for so long his legs were a little weak so he stumbled a little. Juliet and Gus looked up and when they saw their friend they arose, relief flooded through them.

"Oh Carlton!" Juliet sighed, "I'm so glad you're ok and back to normal." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

Lassiter thought for a moment, "what do you mean 'back to normal'? What happened?"

Juliet didn't know what to say. She thought he would remember what he did. Remember how they saved him. "Uh - um..."

Looking at Juliet, Sam whispered, "Yeah he doesn't remember anything."

"Yeah I got that, "Juliet said sarcastically.

"O'Hara! What happened?!" Lassiter shouted. He was angry that no one was telling him why they were acting so strange and also a little bit nervous about what the reason is. Did I hurt someone, he wondered, or even worse, kill someone?

Juliet sighed, looking at Sam and Dean for approval of what she about to do. They nodded. She didn't want to do this but she didn't really have a choice. She knew Carlton would just keep asking if she didn't.

"Ok Carlton, "Juliet started, "you might want to sit down for this." She led Lassiter into the conference room and Sam, Dean, Shawn, and Gus followed.

After they all sat down, she took a deep breath and explained everything. Who Sam and Dean actually were. Why they're here. She explained the Mark and the spell and all it's crazy ingredients.

When she finished, Lassiter had a look of disbelief on his face, but his eyes seemed more understanding, almost like he knew it was all true, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it.

"O'Hara, I - I'm-"

"No Carlton, it wasn't you."

"But it was me. I tried to-"

"Stop it Carlton. Don't do that to yourself. It will only make it worse."

Shawn looked out the window of the conference room into the hallway and saw Woody walk by. He gave Juliet a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door to catch. Him up on the situation.

"Hey Woodster!" He called, but Woody kept walking.

"Hey Woodman!" Shawn tried again, but Woody still just kept walking.

When Sawn caught up to him he grabbed Woody's shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Woody, are you lost in your own little world or something? I've been trying to get your attention."

"Who?" Asked Woody.

"Are you ok?" Asked Shawn. Woody was acting a little weirder than normal.

"Oh, yes, I'm just wonderful, thank you," Woody replied uncertainly. He turned and quickly walked away. Zachariah assumed that 'Woody' must be the name of the vessel he was using, and that young man back there knew him.

As he watched Woody walk awkwardly away, Shawn realized something. That's not how Woody would have acted. Maybe he was just being paranoid but Shawn thought maybe the thing that happened to Lassiter is now affecting Woody.

At the moment Sam and Dean walked out of the conference room. "Well, Shawn, it's been fun but it's about time we head back to our own messed up lives."

"Uh yeah, sure, "said Shawn hesitantly.

"Something wrong?" Asked Dean.

"Uh no," replied Shawn, "Well maybe. Can the Mark affect another person after its removed?"

"Well in our world it released the Darkness which is affecting everyone, but I don't know how it works here, I don't see any dark clouds of smoke so I think you're safe."

Dean noticed a scared look in Shawn's eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I just spoke with Woody and and he seemed off. He didn't act like himself. I don't know maybe I'm just imagining it."

Dean looked at Sam then back at Shawn. "How different was he?"

"Well, he didn't respond to any of his nicknames, he didn't even seem to remember that his name is Woody. Also when I asked if he was ok he said 'oh yes, I'm just wonderful, thank you.'"

Dean was confused. That seemed like a normal polite response to him.

"No inappropriate jokes?" Asked Gus.

"Not one," Shawn answered.

"No awkward mention of a dead person?"

"He didn't even bring up his ex wife."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It was like Gillian's Island when the Russians thought there was a secret mission happening on the island so they sent Gillian's look a like to take his place. It looked like him, but it wasn't."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. They were thinking the same thing. But it had to be confirmed before they did anything.

Suddenly Woody appeared around the corner, he was wearing a suit and tie this time, instead of his normal coroner's outfit. Fixing his tie, he walked towards the group. He stopped right in front of Sam and Dean.

Dean could tell this definitely wasn't Woody.

Zachariah tilted his head and smiled.

"Hello old friends, you miss me?"


	17. Chapter 17

After getting rid of Cain for good, Sam and Dean are faced with a new challenge. Not only do they have to find a way to get back to their world, but Zachariah is alive again. He's agreed to help them for something in return.

* * *

Suddenly, Woody appeared around the corner. He was wearing a suit and tie this time, instead of his normal coroner's outfit. Fixing his tie, he walked toward the group. He stopped right in front of Sam and Dean.

Dean could tell this definitely wasn't Woody.

Zachariah tilted his head and smiled.

"Hello old friends. You miss me?"

"No, not really," Dean spat. He was not in the mood to deal with a douchebag angel who was supposed to be dead.

Zachariah chuckled and shook his head. "Well, that's too bad, then. I'm here and I ain't leaving," he told them with a grin.

"Uh, Dean?" Shawn asked. "Who is this guy? 'Cause he's definitely not Woody."

Dean sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring coldly at the angel. "His name is Zachariah and he's an angel. He's supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint ya, but Woody isn't home right now," Zachariah said to Shawn, his eyes glinting under the lights of the station.

Shawn's eyes widened and he shared a glance with Gus, who looked equally terrified. After getting one friend back, they had lost another.

"What do you want, Zachariah?" Sam questioned impatiently. He just wanted to go back home.

With a snap of his fingers, Zachariah zapped them all to some random field in the middle of nowhere. Shawn and Gus looked around in shock.

"What the heck?! How did you do that?" Shawn exclaimed. Zachariah smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an angel. I can do whatever I want," he replied simply. Gus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I don't believe it. Angels are supposed to be benevolent beings that help people. You just seem like an asshole," Gus said. Zachariah scoffed.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but angels aren't quite like humans have depicted throughout the years. I could show you a few other angelic things to prove it," he responded. Dean sighed in exasperation and rubbed his temples.

"Look, can we just focus here? Tell us what the hell you want already, Zachariah," he growled, his fists clenching at his sides. Cas was okay, but all the other angels he'd met were dicks and he was tired of their crap.

"I want what you want. To go home," Zachariah said. "And I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"We don't need your help to get back. Cas is gonna help us," Sam replied. He was getting tired of angels, too.

"Oh really? Do you know how to get in contact with him? Has he responded to your prayers?" Zachariah smirked as the brothers' eyes widened. "I didn't think so. See, in this world, everything is actually normal."

Dean huffed and ran a hand down his face. "What do you want, then?" he ground out through clenched teeth. "What's this deal you're offering?"

"I can get you back home if you promise not to kill me," Zachariah said. Dean let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. You're supposed to be dead already so that ain't gonna work," he responded.

"Then you two are stuck here forever." Zachariah shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Dean shared a glance with his younger brother, who gave him a small nod.

"Alright! We accept your offer. Now take us home," Dean demanded. He looked back at Shawn and Gus, giving them a curt nod.

"It was nice meeting you guys," he said. Sam smiled at them, while Shawn and Gus gave them sad looks.

"Thanks for your help. We'll miss you!" Shawn grinned at them and smacked Gus' arm as he started tearing up.

The brothers smiled and turned back to Zachariah. He placed two fingers on both their foreheads and...

...nothing happened.


	18. Chapter 18

After he realized his little angelic magic trick didn't work, Zachariah searched for his missing grace but he was beginning to weaken, which made the job much harder. Does he go off on his own, or will he ask the boys for help?

* * *

The brothers smiled and turned back to Zachariah. He placed two fingers on both their foreheads and...

...nothing happened.

Dean looked around and saw that they hadn't gone anywhere. "Ok let's get this show on the road!"

Zachariah was utterly confused. This has never happened before. "I don't understand, it should have worked."

"So, what? Now we're stuck here?!"

"I don't understand..."

"Well, what the hell?!"

"Look, maggot, I don't know what's wrong, ok? I'm in just as much shock as you."

Dean started pacing the ground, almost wearing a hole in the earth as he did so. He has killed werewolves, ganked vamps, exorcised demons, and come back from the dead so many times he lost count, but he couldn't figure out a way back home. Cas was always there to pull him back to his world. However, this time Dean wasn't so sure.

Then he realized: he was doubting his friend, the angel that rebelled against everything he believed in, lost his grace, became human and died, all for Dean and Sam. He couldn't give up hope that Cas would find a way.

"Hey Dean," Shawn shouted, "does the process of departing from this earth take longer than just 'poof?'" He mimicked the action with his hands.

Dean started walking towards him, waving for Sam to follow. "We're not leaving."

"What?"

"We're not leaving. Not just yet." Pointing at Zachariah, Dean continued, "The plan was that this winged ass-monkey would zap us all home with a snap of his fingers but he failed to realize the most important detail. He's losing his grace."

Shawn and Gus exchanged confused glances. "So that means...?"

"His wings are clipped. He can't fly. Which means no sliding back home."

"What are you gonna do?" Gus asked.

"I do-I don't know, ok? I'll think of something." Remembering the loyalty of his angelic friend he said, "I'm going to call Cas."

"Yeah great idea," Zachariah scoffed, "you just pull out your full-range interdimensional cell phone and dial him up. You have one of those, right?"

Dean turned to Zachariah. "You shut the hell up. If I call, Cas will answer."

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot baby brother of mine is in love with you." He mocked.

Dean was tired of these pain-in-the-ass tree toppers. He pulled out his gun and aimed right in between Zachariah's eyes.

"Woah Dean! Put that away!" Sam yelled.

"No Sam, I can't stand the thought of this douche bag still breathing! He needs to go."

Sam noticed the panicked looks on his new friends' faces. "Dean, Woody is still in there! If you shoot, all you'll be doing is killing him. Zachariah can still use his body! Just, put the gun down."

Dean wanted to shoot Zachariah more than anything, but he knew Sam was right. Grudgingly he lowered his gun and put it away.

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "so what the hell do we do?" He turned to Sam who shook him head. He didn't have any ideas either. Out of the corner of his eye Dean could see something moving, he saw Shawn and Gus running towards them.

They were yelling something that Dean couldn't quite make out but he thought they might have said 'turn around' so he did.

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Dammit!"

Zachariah was gone.

Laying on the ground, Zachariah was completely out of fuel. He couldn't move if his life depended on it. He had just enough power left to zap himself behind a bush so the boys couldn't see him.

"What's happening? Why aren't I as strong as I used to be?" He wondered. "I used to be the most powerful and respected angel in the Garrison. Now look at me."

He watched Dean and Sam, and the other two that were there. At this point they had noticed that he was gone, but they hadn't spotted him. He thought about asking them for help, but figured he could handle it on his own.

Almost recovered, he started to stand up. A hand grabbed his arm and yanked it upwards.

"Hey!" Shouted Zachariah, "what are you doing?" He looked up and saw a man standing next to him with a surprised look on his face. He could have sworn he had seen that face before, he just couldn't figure out where.

"Sorry buddy, I was just trying to help," the man said. He was dressed in an officer's uniform, although he didn't seem like he belonged. Maybe it was the excessive hair gel, or the constant smiling and waving, or maybe it was the way he walked. He didn't know, and honestly he couldn't care.

Now standing, Zachariah quickly walked away in search for a way to replenish his grace. The only problem was knowing where to look first.


	19. Chapter 19

**P/N: I'm sorry to thosse of you who like this story but the author's haven't worked on it so it's discontinued for now. It might be worked on again or if I get permission from the authors I can continue it if that's what you guys want but unless that happens there won't be any more parts untill furthur notice. Again, I apologize.**

* * *

Zachariah makes a friend while trying to figure out how to get his grace back. Sam and Dean are stuck with Shawn and Gus as they try to contact Castiel.

* * *

"Dammit! I am so tired of that son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he kicked at the ground. "Now what're we supposed to do?!"

Sam set a hand on his older brother's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Dean, relax. We're gonna figure this out," he said.

"How?!" Dean practically screamed. He was frustrated and tired and just wanted to go home. "I've tried calling Cas but he's not coming! I don't know what to do!" He dropped his head into his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"We could try summoning him," Sam suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Who knows? It could work."

"Ooh! You can summon angels?" Shawn asked excitedly. "That's so cool! Can we help?"

Dean glared at the psychic, his green eyes hard. "No, this isn't something to mess around with," he stated firmly.

"Ah, come on, Dean! We're buds now, aren't we?" Shawn patted Dean's shoulder, making the elder Winchester frown at his touch. He shook his hand off and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Shawn. It's been nice knowing you but Sam and I just need to get home. We can't afford anymore distractions," Dean replied.

"Dean, we could use their help. We'll have to find Zachariah to finish him off and Shawn and Gus know this place better than we do," Sam told his brother. "They can tag along."

Dean sighed loudly before nodding curtly. "Fine," he grumbled. Shawn and Gus smirked as they fist-bumped each other.

"Sooo...how do we summon an angel?" Shawn asked, a smile on his lips as he thought.

"Well, we have to recite an Enochian chant, but there's a lot more that has to be done," Sam explained.

"Enochi-what?" the psychic questioned, his brows raised in confusion. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Enochian. It's the language angels speak," Dean said.

"Oooooh, okay." Shawn pressed his lips together and shared a look with Gus. "So, what're we waiting for? Let's summon ourselves an angel!"

Zachariah let out a defeated sigh. He had no idea where he was and without his grace, he was vulnerable and weak. He knew the Winchesters would be looking for him again but he didn't know how to get his powers back. So now he was stuck in a human body surrounded by other stupid humans.

"Hey, you okay?" A man's voice startled Zachariah from his thoughts and he glanced to his left to see that a cop car had pulled up next to him. Inside sat the man that had helped him earlier, the one that smiled and waved too much. What was his name? Buzz, that was it!

"I'm fine," Zachariah replied curtly and continued walking.

"You sure? You don't look fine," Buzz said. He got out of his car and began walking next to the angel.

"I'm sure." Zachariah kept his eyes fixed ahead but the officer wasn't giving up.

"Why don't we just take you back to the station, Woody? Maybe then you'll feel better," Buzz suggested. Zachariah remembered that his vessel's name was Woody and with no other plan, he decided to go along with it.

"That sounds like a good idea," Zachariah said tiredly.

"Alright, let's go." Buzz led him to the car and they got in. Zachariah immediately started to form a plan to get his grace back. Maybe Buzz could help with that.


End file.
